Short stories
by qaudbreed
Summary: Stories centered around my Romania and his family. My head-cannon family anyway. Previous RomaniaXEngland Current RomaniaXAmerica
1. Chapter 1

"Rome, watch Dacia carefully. A creature has been spotted in the woods near where you'll be." Germania warns glaring at Rome

"Of course Germania! He'll be perfectly fine!" the brunette man says happily while holding onto the hand of his five year old son, Romania. Father and son were going to spend the day playing near a river though the river was on the edge of a forest where people had gone missing and show up days or months later drained of their blood. Rome had promised to keep on the end of the river closer to the village and farther away from the forest.

"I'll hold you to that Rome. Now, you best leave before Gilbert wakes." Romania's mother says and the pair set off to the river. Rome was playing with Alexandru in the river when a woman walks by distracting him and his son just shrugs continuing to play in the river for a few minutes before something in the forest caught his eye. He walks up to the forest's edge laying his hand on a tree glancing back at his father, who was still flirting with the woman so he walks into the forest following the sound of someone talking. Finally he stops when he sees a man standing front of him and the man's eyes were like Alexandru's older brother Gilbert's, but he didn't have the snow white hair like Gilbert does. The man grins showing off sharp teeth

"Hallo kleiner Junge. ~ Willkommen in meinem Wald. Zu schade, dass Sie nicht so dass es lebendig." He says grabbing the boy making him scream for his mother.

* * *

Germania drops the carcass he was holding when he heard his five year old's screaming. He races towards the scream sword in hand and snarls when he sees a man biting into his son's neck

"Lassen Sie meinen Sohn oder ich werde dich töten, wo man Sie Monster stehen!" he orders and the man glares at him not releasing his bite until Germania steps forward

"Du bist zu spät Sohn ist jetzt meine Beute und egal, was Sie tun, wird er nicht leben. Er ist jetzt infiziert." He says confidently

"M-Mutter?" Alexandru stammers looking at his mother with cloudy eyes and that made Germania reach for him. The man drops the five year old making Germania attack him plunging his sword through the man's heart killing him. After killing the monster he picks up his son carrying him back to his hut to heal the boy. It took a few minutes to heal the boy, but when he opens his eyes they were a blood red instead of the normal blue

"Mutter, am I home now?" Alexandru asks and Germania nods

"Yes meine kleine Vampir-Krieger. You're home now." He says

"Vampir? What are you talking about mutter?" the blond nation takes the five year old to the barrel of water next to the hut allowing him to look at his eyes "Why do I have the same eyes as Gilbert? My eyes are blue like yours and Ludwig's."

"You're a vampire now Alexandru. That means you'll have to drink blood and stay out of the sunlight."

"Ok mama." Rome reappeared next to them and blinks confused at Romania

"What happened to Alexandru's eyes?" he asks only to get punched

"Alexandru, go play with your brothers and sister." Germania answers

"Yes mutter." Romania says and takes off to find his siblings the sound of his mother yelling at his father getting farther away.


	2. Chapter 2

My brothers and I glare at our father until we here the click of a lock which surprised us. Roderich tests the door only to find it locked

"None of you are getting out until you talk." My boyfriend's voice says through the door

"Alfred, darling, open the damn door or so help me I will break it down!" I yell

"It's protected by a spell cousin. None of you can break it including Ludwig." My cousin Nikolas's voice comes through making me growl

"Nikolas, Alfred, we have _**nothing**_ to say to this man!" Gilbert yells

"Yes you do! Whenever he is brought up you guys start cussing and yelling about how terrible a father he is! You need to tell **him** that!" Alfred returns effectively shutting us up. We hear them walk away and silence falls over us as we look everywhere but our father. Finally Vash sighs and steps forward glaring at our father

"Father, you are the worst father ever. The only person you _ever_ cared about was and _still is_ Feliciano. You never cared about the rest of us at all." He says "Mutter had to take care of the six of us by himself mostly since Gilbert could only help so much."

"Gilbert shouldn't have to take your spot as father in the first place. He is our older bruder, but he helped raise us unlike you." Roderich says "You're even the reason Alexandru is a vampire! You didn't watch him like you were supposed to!"

"I admit I could get distracted, but I did everything I could for you five and your sister!" Father tries to defend himself

"Like hell! Everything was about Feliciano! EVERYTHING! You never took notice of us or our accomplishments!" I yell and my twin had to keep me from attacking the ancient nation

"I apologize; I thought that you all knew that I was proud of you with everything you've done. You're my sons. How could I not be proud of you? Gilbert, I know you had to take my place and I apologize but look at your brothers and sister. I knew you could take care of them and you did. Roderich, you're an amazing musician and you're an amazing older brother just like Gilbert. Alex, I can never apologize enough for allowing you to be attacked all those years ago. I will never forgive myself and I understand that you don't either, but you now have four wonderful children with another on the way and you take very good care of them. Ludwig, you have always been an extremely good warrior. You were the best hunter as well always bring the most back to your mother's camp. Vash, even though you're my youngest you had shown that you could easily pass your brothers with weaponry. You could master any weapon in just a few minutes." He gives us a soft smile "I could never ask for better sons." Silence falls over us once again before each of us launch ourselves at our papa hugging him tightly earning a laugh as he hugs, or at least tries to, us back. We didn't even hear the door open nor did we see mama standing there until later.


End file.
